


Race to save Dani Clayton

by Elizabest



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, Fix-It, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabest/pseuds/Elizabest
Summary: El Doctor, apenado por la muerte de una acompañante, debe encontrar fuerzas junto a Jamie para hacer frente a los horrores de la Mansión Bly para cambiar el pasado y salvar a Dani, pero, ¿es posible hacerlo sin causar una paradoja? ¿Ha encontrado el Doctor su final en Bly?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Race to save Dani Clayton

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, será traducido al ingles. Cualquier critica es bien recibida.

— _Nunca más_.— Pensaba el Señor del Tiempo, aferrándose a sus recuerdos, a la vida que emanaba de la chaqueta que cogía con fuerza. —Nunca más.—Dijo en un susurro mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, pues la Muerte, esa acompañante de la cual nunca se había podido libra, se había cobrado la vida de otra amiga suya, una agente de policía en la ciudad estadounidense de Detroit, para el Universo una mota de polvo más, nada destacable de ella más allá, pero aún así el joven híbrido le había cogido cariño. La conoció salvando el mundo junto a ella, hasta le dijo cómo podía devolverle el favor de salvar la Tierra, una mera forma de escapar a sus sentimientos. — _Me invitarás a una pizza, así me pagarás la deuda y cada uno seguirá su camino._ — Pero nunca fue así, pues él siempre huía de ese momento, siempre le surgía algo en sus visitas que evitaba tomar la pizza, no porque la policía no lo intentase, es más, ella estaba muy incomoda en la situación de deber algo, le causaba ansiedad y remordimientos, pero al Doctor eso no le importaba, pues tenía miedo de que sí aceptaba la pizza dejarían de ser amigos, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. 

  


Al final el destino le jugó una mala pasada al Señor del Tiempo, pues él tenía el poder para hacer que su último momento juntos fuese disfrutando de una comida, compartiendo recuerdos, hablando de ex pasados, podría hasta haberle dicho que viviese en la TARDIS, pero no fue así, en cambio optó por tener una última gran aventura con ella, una aventura en la que la policía se sacrificaría, muriendo en sus brazos. No importa cuánto se intente huir del destino, de alguna forma que no logramos entender, siempre actúa de la forma más cruel cuánto más se huye. 

Sonidos emanaron de la consola de mando de la nave, indicando que ya habían pasado varios días, que el duelo ya había terminado y el Doctor era necesitado en muchos sitios, que tenía derecho a derrumbarse unos días, pero que se acabó, por las buenas o por las malas. El Señor del Tiempo se levantó, los ojos aún llorosos, gritando. —¡No!— Para acto seguido golpear a la consola, sintiéndose mal inmediatamente, cayendo al suelo de rodillas simplemente para gritarle al vacío, un grito de puro dolor en sus corazones, cómo una hemorragia que no cesaba, unos gritos que se ahogaban con la saliva y el aire, casi afónicos aún punto. La TARDIS realizó un salto temporal, el Doctor se levantó, ofendido, ¿de verdad se pensaba que iba a salir por esas puertas. —¿Dónde me has traído? ¡¿Estás intentando probar tu punto?! ¡Porque no voy a hacerte caso! Ni quiero salir...¡no quiero volver a salir! ¡No quiero conocer gente para que luego se mueran y me dejen solo! Así que, sea quién sea que esté ahí fuera...yo no voy a salir.— 

  


Esa fue su sentencia, ¿acaso alguien podía culparle por querer ser cómo una erizo en ese momento y sacar todas su espinas para que nadie se acerque lo más mínimo ni acercarse a lo demás? La TARDIS creía que sí, que el Doctor se había perdido en sí mismo demasiado tiempo con el dolor, que necesitaba ver que podía salvar otras vidas aunque tuviese que aprenderlo a las malas. La nave activó el sistema de descontaminación. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No, tú no vas a hacerme esto a mí!— Le gritó intentando hacer un apagado de emergencia, pero nada sirvió, en cuestión de segundos estaba luchando por agarrarse a la consola, ni siquiera miró por las puertas para ver dónde se encontraba, pues no le importaba, iba a quedarse. Aguantó un minuto, un minuto eterno en el que todos sus músculos se tensaron luchando contra la descompresión, pero finalmente la máquina del tiempo sacrificó la palanca que estaba agarrando para echarle. Notó la humedad en el ambiente, las partículas de agua en suspensión, la hierba y el fango que estaba rozando, lo último que sintió fue el agua, dulce, pero con una alta concentración orgánica, ¿por qué? En cuánto abrió los ojos lo supo: un cuerpo de mujer, de treinta y pocos, con dos pendientes de joyería, un vestido de cama Rojo y el detalles más importante, un anillo de compromiso. En otras circunstancias o sí el cadavér estuviese en peor estado, hubiese salido corriendo, pero al estar aún caliente, de hacía apenas horas, su curiosidad se despertó, forzándole a acercarse para un análisis, más se detuvo en cuánto cogió el anillo. No iba a hacer nada más, no, no era su problema, así que decidió comenzar a emerger del agua, viendo que se encontraba en un lago, con vistas a un fuerte convertido en mansión, su mente más militarista reconoció la posición de las torres enseguida. No le gustaba, pues con cada parpadeo seguía igual, inmóvil ante las arenas del tiempo. Finalmente nadó para salir del lago. 

  


  


————————————————————————

  


¡Hijo de puta! ¡Malnacido!— Gritaba la jardinera, Jamie Clayton, al ver cómo se alejaba el taxi que la había llevado a ese sitio, aquel condenado sitio que solo existía para exprimirle la felicidad a la gente. Sabía que debía irse, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse allí, aunque en el fondo supiese que estaba mal, quería estar con Dani, su Dani. No podía darle un entierro digno, no podía sacarla del lago, tampoco podía decirle a nadie que había muerto, pues sería admitir que había perdido la carrera para salvar a Dani Clayton, sí tan sólo se hubiese despertado antes o si la carretera hubiese estado cortada, si tan sólo la hubiese cuidado mejor. — _Dani..._ — Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras se echaba a llorar en al puerta de la mansión, sola, porque ahora estaba sola en el mundo y la última en sufrir las consecuencias de Bly: Owen había abierto un restaurante y los niños habían podido olvidar, ¿pero qué le quedaba a ella después de Dani? Nunca se había sentido así en el mundo, nunca, antes siempre tenía a sus plantas, alguien a quién cuidar y atender. — _Estás actuando cómo una puta cría._ — Se decía en sus pensamientos cada vez que pensaba en atarse la pierna a una piedra y tirarse al lago, pero por mucho que lo desease, por mucho que lo llorase en el interior, sabía que Dani no quería eso, lo descubrió cuando dijo las palabras y no reaccionó. — _Eres tú. Soy yo. Somos nosotras. Nosotras._ — Y nada, la dama del lago no la arrastró, pues sabía que la dama del lago ahora era Dani, y Dani no la querría ver morir. Y esa parte, ese querer morir y no poder, era la peor parte, vivir amando a una persona que no solo no la iba a corresponder, sino a que nunca iba a volver. Morir sería tan fácil, se había preparado toda su vida para ello, sabía que en un segundo se acabaría todo y se uniría a todo el mundo en el mar de carbono que infestaba las entrañas de la Tierra, pero vivir esperando a Dani era difícil. Jamie Clayton nunca elige la opción fácil y siempre carga con las consecuencias. No eligió enamorarse de una mujer con tiempo limitado, pero disfrutó de cada día cómo si fuera el último, ahora debía ser fuerte y soportar el dolor de perderla. — _Pero es que duele mucho._ — Finalmente volvió al gritar de dolor, una catarsis que lo estaba arrastrando todo en su interior. 

  


Más tuvo que pararse al ver una una figura a lo lejos, un joven mojado que la saludaba con la mano, ¿se había perdido? Por una parte agradecía encontrarse con alguien, así no tendría que pensar tanto, por otra le maldecía porque ahora no podría llorar. —Señorita, se acerca una tormenta, sería aconsejable que entrásemos en la mansión.— Le dijo, pero Jamie no quería entrar, tenía llaves, una de las pocas personas que las tenía, pero aún así, no ahora, no tan pronto. —Eh, ¿me está escuchando? Toda esta zona se va a convertir en un cenagal con riadas en unas horas, tenemos que entrar. — El pelirrojo la hizo a un lado, comenzando a hacer una ganzúa, y eso no lo podía permitir, pues sentía casi cómo sí estuviese tocando a Dani. No, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos, se estaba volviendo loca. Lo primero era lo primero. —Espera, chico, tengo llave.— Las llevaba encima porque tenía la esperanza de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Cuando introdujo la llave por la cerradura, abriendo las puertas, sintió paz por primera vez en esa casa, un sentimiento único y extraño. Había algo, pero ya no sabía el qué. El joven entró sin permiso, sentándose en las escaleras a esperar a que parase la tormenta, ¿para qué iba a entablar una conversación con una desconocida? —¿Quién eres?— Preguntó la jardinera, inquisitiva, la última guardiana de la mansión Bly. —Soy el Doctor, me he extraviado de mi grupo.— Sabía que una mujer no iba a ser muy dura con un joven, menos aún cuando eran tiempos de tormenta. Cayó el primer trueno y, aunque el Señor del Tiempo sabía ocultar sus miedo, ya se había llevado el primer susto. La primera hora pasó y ambas personas en luto no dijeron nada, simplemente compartían alguna mirada, absortos en sus pensamientos, la Jardinería sobre la au pair, el Doctor sobre la policía. Al final el alíen movió ficha primero, inconsciente sobre la situación contraria. —Hay una muerta en el lago, deberías llamar a la policía cuando la tormenta acabe.— Acto seguido metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando el anillo de compromiso.—Llevaba esto.—Se lo tiró cómo quién tira una moneda sin valor en la calle.—Si conoces a su marido, deberías dárselo, pero es un anillo de compromiso, lo puedes vender por unas cuantas lib—El Doctor sólo sitió el puño de la contraria chocar contra su nariz, resquebrajando el hueso y su cabeza chocar contra el escalón, causando una fractura. Tantos pensamientos sobre la policía le habían distraído de ver los sentimientos que tenía delante de sus narices. —¡Es mi mujer!— Gritó Jamie, en lagrimas, no podía entender cómo alguien profanase un cuerpo, menos aún tan pronto, menos aún el de Dani, cómo tendría que haberle tocado la mano cuando ella no pudo, pero otro sentimiento, de inmediato, llegó a su cabeza.— Era...era mi mujer...—Estaba muerta, era un cadavér en medio de un lago, solo ella la conocía, para todos los demás simplemente era una muerta más, sin valor, sin sentimiento, una de miles que mueren al día, sin cara, un lienzo en blanco. Se derrumbó. —Oh...lo siento.— El Doctor se sintió realmente avergonzado por aquello, por un segundo sitió la verdadera vergüenza de sus acciones, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban con aquel fuego anaranjado, se acercó a la contraria, que rabiaba de dolor, acercándose el anillo al pecho, para dejarle la mano en el hombro. En esos momentos una mano en el hombro lo era todo, era dejar en claro que no iba a abandonar a esa persona, aunque estuviese en mal estado. Y el Doctor no, el Doctor nunca abandonaría a alguien que necesitase su ayuda. 

  


  


—Doctor, tengo una historia....


End file.
